Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to estimating the number of stitches for a logo or design, and more particularly to a method, system, apparatus, and program for instantaneously estimating the number of stitches for an uploaded logo or design that is meant for an embroidered article.
Related Art
Articles, such as an article of clothing or a bag or a purse, may of course be embroidered with a design or logo. Often a customer wishes to specifically select the design or logo to be embroidered on to the article of clothing. In that case, the customer routinely becomes concerned about what the cost of embroidering such design or logo onto the article will be. Therefore, a cost estimate is sought in advance. Typically such estimate is arrived at through a back-and-forth process in which customers and manufacturers e-mail art files and estimates back and forth to each other for the purpose of eventually settling on a cost and logo. This process for arriving at an estimate can be cumbersome, and often takes a number of days. This is because if the cost estimate is unacceptable to the customer, revisions of size or elements in the design are requested, resulting in more time, telephone tag, and frustration.
There exists, therefore, a need to provide a novel method for estimating the number of stitches on an article that overcomes the above-noted and other drawbacks of existing methods.